I think my love as rare
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: A short, fluffy little drabble-thing to counter-attack the feelings from Impact Winter. Pre-series, when they're pregnant with Liz. Abbey/Jed. One-shot.


A/N: I just needed something fluffy tonight because I rewatched 'Impact Winter' and was assaulted with season six feelings all over again. Pre-series; sometime early in their marriage, when they're pregnant with Liz.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing; the title comes from one of Shakespeare's sonnets.

* * *

"Your feet are cold."

Jed Bartlet snorted, feeling his wife snuggle a little further into his embrace, her own feet brushing against his again. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, her brunette curls fanned out on the pillow.

"It is December," he replied, rubbing his hands up her back in an attempt to warm her and simultaneously draw her closer to him. Abbey pressed her nose into his neck and sighed happily, lips brushing his jaw lightly as her hands pressed against his lower back. The curve of her belly pressed into his hip and he was relished the contact.

"You should be wearing socks then," she murmured into his skin, shifting her hips slightly and twining her legs with his, her lips pressing a row of soft kisses up over his jaw and his lips. One of his hands slid into her hair as the other touched her lower back, deepening the kiss easily, enjoying the soft moan she gave into his mouth. He nipped at her lower lip before tugging it into his mouth, earning himself a giggle from her that reverberated into his mouth and caused him to grin.

He pulled back and she rested her forehead against his, her hands reaching down to find his, linking their fingers as their noses brushed, Abbey humming in pleasure as Jed pressed kisses to her cheeks and nose, running along her jaw and down her neck.

"You don't have class tonight right?" he murmured, his hands running over her rounding belly, feeling her turn her nose into his check and shake her head, exhaling quietly.

"Not until Thursday morning," she replied in a whisper, kissing the hull of his ear and whispering his name quietly, letting him wrap her up in his embrace, his larger frame engulfing her. She nestled into his strong chest, his warm heat surrounding her, the sense of protection she loved filling her. The baby gave a gentle roll and she smiled against the fabric of Jed's shirt, fingers tightening in the cloth above his heart.

"I love you, Abbey," Jed murmured, and warmth pooled in her chest and settled between her heart and her lungs. She pulled back slightly so that she could frame his face and press her lips to his, slow and steady and fueling the slow, burning ache they both loved best. She sighed as she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead into his and meeting his gaze, blushing at the love she saw in his eyes.

"I love you more," she whispered, seeing him start to argue and pecking his lips again, shifting her leg over his to straddle his hips, shaking her head and letting her curls fall around their faces, leaning down to press her lips to his again. "You don't get to argue with me. Doctor's orders."

"Oh, we're calling you a doctor already?" Jed asked teasingly, one hand rubbing lightly at her sides, the other coming up to tuck her hair behind her ears. Abbey rolled her eyes, one hand cradling his jaw.

"Semantics," she replied, kissing him again. With sudden, careful movements he rolled her onto her back and she squeaked into the kiss, grasping his shoulders in her hands and letting his weight press against her, warm and firm on top of her. "Jackass."

"Ah, you love me for it," he said, kissing her again. She gave a mumble of agreement into the kiss, curling her fingers in his hair and pushing herself up against him. Jed broke the kiss to breathe after a few moments, holding himself up on his palms and looking down at her. "You know how lucky I am?"

Abbey flushed, biting her lip.

"You won't be _getting_ lucky if you don't kiss me again," she replied smartly, and he rolled his eyes, kissing her lazily. "But yeah- you won the lotto with me, Jethro."

Jed shook his head in amusement, cutting her off with his mouth.

They could talk more later.


End file.
